Dakka
Dakk Lerajie Dakk 'Dakka' Lerajie was a human Trooper during the time of the Great Galactic Civil War. Enlisting early in the war, he fought in several notable campaigns, and was instrumental in the recapturing of the Kuat Drive Yards from occupying Sith forces just prior to the signing of theTreaty of Coruscant. He received several commendations for bravery and service, but also several demerts and even a demotion for his aggressive attitude towards the Sith, causing several incidents during the decades long peace. Dakk is a heavy weapons specialist, utilizing a Blastech HC - 130 repeating blaster carbine. Biography Dakk Lerajie was born on the planet Cadence, a back water world known only for its mineral deposits and a little known hyperspace route leading into Republic Space. His family were mainly Rangers, officers who patrolled the lands outside cities, mainly concerned with monitoring animals migrations, and search and rescue operations. Until the outbreak of war, it seemed Dakk would become one as well. His early life was uneventful, spent mostly either attending school in Cazer city, or spending his off times in the wilds, learning the family trade. The Great Galactic Civil War With the outbreak of another Sith War, Dakk enlisted in the Republic forces as soon as he was of age (though it was rumored that he actually forged documents and enlisted at an earlier age). His basic training took place at the Republic field base on Telos IV, where he excelled at field tactics, and led his unit in physical ability, though was only above average at weapon accuracy and average command leadership areas. After completing training, Dakk was assigned to the defense of Balmorra. As the Sith forces began to increase efforts to capture the planet, Dakk saw more and more combat, quickly becoming an expierienced veteran. Originally assigned as part of the defense of Republic base 7A, a resupply station located in the densely urban area of Southton city, which was eventually overrun by Sith forces. Led by an Republic major Frakis Curtz, a small force, in which Dakk participated, began a series of guerilla attacks, attempting to stall the Sith advance and give Republic troops a chance to retreat. The urban warfare tactics Dakk learned here would prove invaluable later in his career, specifically in battle for Kuat. When the Republic forces began to withdraw troops from Balmorra to strengthen other areas, Dakk was transferred off-plane, first to a posting on Skythe IV, then to the ice planet on Pneumbra, and finally to Kuat, where the Sith had become strongly entrenched in the orbiting shipyards, severely hurting the Republics production of capital ships. Kuat By the time of the treaty of Coruscant, the Sith had invaded and taken control of almost half of the valuable KDY ship yards, orbiting Kuat. Fighting was intense, as neither side was willing to destroy valuable construction space. Combat was focused inside the ship yards, as the two deeply entrenched forces fought grueling trench warfare inside the construction docks. The battle lines shifted by rooms a day, as the two forces hammered into each other again and again, infiltrating through vent shafts, opening bulkheads with explosives, and even surprise EVA attacks on the back line from outside the station. Though an uneasy peace came when the Sith proposed a peace treaty, Dakk was immediately suspicious. During the temporary truce he went against orders and assembled a large force to attack the Sith positions. The Sith, caught unaware and in the process of plotting their own sneak attack, were caught off guard, and eventually forced to flee Kuat, returning the valuable Kuat Drive Yards firmly back into Republic hands. Though he was nearly court martialed for disobeying orders, once the news reached them of the invasion of Coruscant, any officers with wounded pride kept their peace. Truce During the uneasy truce following the treaty, the offensive mindedness Lerajie benefited from so much during the war proved a hindarance. Dakk was one of the first troopers accepted into the special tactics formation Havoc squad after its formation, but quickly butted heads with his superiors. His hatred of the Sith and the offensive mindedness which had served him so well during the war proved a hindrance during peace time. Dakk has been publically dismissive of the treaty, seeing it as little more a time buying ploy of the Sith, and that the Republic would be better off just pushing the fight to finish them off now. There were several incidents of Dakk participating in actions against the Sith which strained the treaty. He received a number of demerits, reprimands, and was even demoted back to private after a recent, severe incident, the details of which are classified. It is rumored that the only reason he hasn't received a court-martial is due to many higher-ups similar belief in the treaty, and their unwillingness to get rid of such a talented soldier when the outbreak of a new war is almost certain. 1st Marine Division Recently, Dakk was re-assigned to Fire Team Simitar in the first marine division, in which he has participated in combat operations on Ord Mantell and Endor's forest moon. Personality Private Lerajie shares the deep hatred of the Sith that all Cadens share. He strongly believes that the best way to fight the Sith is to utterly crush them, and all who have allied themselves. He also has a 'gung ho' attitude and is nearly fearless in combat. He can inspire courage in people who serve with him, and more then once he has been the only thing holding together a defensive line to keep fighting when under brutal assault by the Sith. As mentioned earlier, however, this has proven a liability when combat is not the best option. Many people have mistaken his feelings towards fighting as sort of a battle lust, but this is not the case. After being in hard combat for so long, he simply feels more comfortable when he has an enemy to fight, and enjoys the comaraderie he feels with his fellow troopers by his side. He doesn't particularly enjoy fighting or taking life, and looks forward to the day the war ends, so he can go back home for good. Equipment Dakk is a heavy weapons specialist, certified in the use of heavy repeating blasters, surface to air missile launchers, and flame throwers. He typically uses a FC-130 repeating blaster however for use in troop suppression. In order to more easier use these heavy weapons, he typically wears powered armor to help offset some of their weight, though he is quite capable of using them without. In addition he carries a standard issues Blastech H-22 blaster pistol with a scope, and a durasteel/cortosis combat knife. He also carries a slug thrower pistol, which use a specialized ammunition type of a steel jacketed round with a cortosis core for fighting Sith. The round, while weaker and less accurate then a blaster pistol shot, will pass through a lightsaber which attempts to deflect or block it, with the steel jacket burning off and the cortosis core passing through. Cadence The planet Cadence, named for being 'the end' of known space at the time, is home to little more then mineral resources and a little known hyperspace route that leads deep into the Republic. For both reasons, Cadence has seen combat in most major Sith incursions; and felt the sting of Sith atrocities in each of them, including genocide and alchemically produced plagues. Because of this, most people on Cadence have a deep hatred for the sith, and Dakk is no exception. It is also rumored that one of these plagues, while devastating to the populace, may have made the survivors hardier and healther, and may be responsible for the slower aging many Cadens benefit from. Category:Republic Category:Trooper Category:male Category:characters Category:human Category:Males